


Candy (różowe terytorium)

by noemiharpia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stave dostaje dziwaczne prezenty.





	Candy (różowe terytorium)

**Author's Note:**

> Boże nie bierzcie nic z tego na serio. To efekt mojej imieninowej mini imprezy i butelki półsłodkiego wina. A mam cholernie słabą głowę...

***

Zaczęło się od tego, że Steve znalazł na swoim biurko wściekle różowy biustonosz. Dla uściślenia dodajmy, że we własnym domu, a z tego co pamiętał to w ostatnim czasie nie miał gości płci pięknej. Nie odkąd jego relacja z Dannym nieco się skomplikowała. Był też pewien, że w życiu nie spotykał się z damą o takich wymiarach. Jeśli faktycznie została tak hojnie obdarzona przez naturę, to z całą pewnością dorobiła się już skrzywienia kręgosłupa. 

Bardziej prawdopodobne było jednak, to że Kamekaona robił sobie z niego żarty, albo Danny mścił się za ostrzelanie jego auta. Tylko, że to nie była jego wina, okay? Skąd niby miał wiedzieć, że gdy wjedzie razem z drzwiami do magazynu przemytników, ci od razu i bez żadnych ostrzeżeń zaczną strzelać? Przez tydzień za każdym razem jak McGarrett próbował go przeprosić mały furiat zatrzaskiwał mu drzwi przed nosem. I chociaż ostatnie dwa dni były już nieco spokojniejsze, to Steve miał przeczucie, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. 

Powietrze było jakby gęstsze, kiedy ich dwójka przebywała w jednym pomieszczeniu. Istniały dwie opcję: Danno wciąż był na niego tak wściekły, że para szła mu uszami... albo chodziło o ten incydent o którym żadne z nich nie mówi, ale obaj wiedzą, co się wydarzyło.

Było jednak ryzyko, że ktoś obcy dostał się do jego mieszkania. Biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość i ilość ludzi, którzy delikatnie mówiąc nie pałali do niego zbytną sympatią... Ta opcja nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Dlatego musiał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się kto zostawił mu ten jakże nietrafiony prezencik. 

***

\- To twoja sprawka? - zapytał od razu po wejściu do gabinetu Williamsa 

\- Co? - mruknął Danny nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od przeglądanych papierów

\- To. - cisnął w przyjaciela różowym paskudztwem

Danny odruchowo złapał lecącą w kierunku jego twarzy rzecz, a kiedy odsuną ją nieco dalej jakby na chwilę się zawiesił. McGarrett zawsze chciał znaleźć sposób na uciszenie kumpla, ale ten jeden raz nie był zadowolony z przeciągającego się milczenia. Williams gapił się tylko na bieliznę oczami jak spodki, a potem zerknął na niego. 

\- Wybacz bebe, ale to nie mój kolor i zdecydowanie nie mój rozmiar. - odpowiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem, które podszyte było jednak niepokojem.

\- Pytam poważnie. Jeśli to nie twój durny dowcip, to ktoś dostał się do mnie do domu.

\- Masz mnie za tak mało kreatywnego. Gdybym chciał ci dopiec... wymyśliłbym coś efektowniejszego niż to. - przyznał 

***

Steve trochę znienawidził go za to stwierdzenie. Kolejne dni życia, upływały mu w towarzystwie coraz to dziwniejszych prezentów i wszystkie były tego okropnego, wściekle różowego koloru. I zdecydowanie były EFEKTOWNIEJSZE. 

Pewnego razu, zamiast swoich zwyczajnych skarpet znalazł w komodzie tylko różowiutkie skarpetki w białe groszki i serduszka. A jego alarm został całkowicie rozmontowany...

Potem cały jego dom został obwieszony balonami i kokardkami. 

Jednak szczytem wszystkiego był ogromny bilbord z jego przerobionym zdjęciem. Na którym wyglądał jak cholerny Magic Mike. I oczywiście jego sexy gacie na tym fotomontażu były różowe. 

Po cichu podśmiewali się z niego wszyscy na Hawajach. Szeptali między sobą i wytykali go palcami. A przecież nie mógł pobić wszystkich na wyspie. Nawet gubernator podczas ostatniego spotkania nie mógł powstrzymać swojego rozbawienia. 

Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Deanny nie wydawał się bawić równie dobrze co reszta hawajskiego społeczeństwa. McGarret był pewien, że Danno będzie pierwszy do kpin, a ten wyglądał jakby był bardziej wściekły od niego samego. A to było dziwniejsze niż cała reszta razem wzięta. 

 

***

\- Wiem co jest grane! Razem z Danno sprawdzaliśmy pewien trop w weekend - powiedziała Kono zamiast przywitania w poniedziałkowy bardzo wczesny poranek. Danny jak na tą porę był bardzo pobudzony. Nawet może trochę za bardzo? Steve miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel zaraz zacznie wrzeszczeć albo dostanie jakichś dziwnych konwulsji. 

\- To możecie mnie oświecić? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem - Zaczynam odczuwać chęć zmiany tożsamości i zaszycia się gdzieś w Europie wschodniej... Wczoraj dotarła do mnie ciężarówka z kolejną przesyłką... 

\- Co tym razem dostałeś? - Chin nawet próbował kryć swojego zaciekawienia. 

\- Małą wyrzutnie rakiet? 

\- CO?! - zapytali wszyscy chórem 

\- To dlaczego nie wyglądasz jak najszczęśliwszy neandertalczyk na Ziemi? 

\- Bo ona... 

\- No co?

\- Jest różowa i w kwiatki... - przyznał i o mało nie zmiotła go fala śmiechu - A teraz, czy może mi któreś wyjaśnić dlaczego moje życie ostatnio pełne jest tego właśnie koloru?

\- Candy zagięła na ciebie parol - oznajmiła Kono, szkoda tylko, że on nie miał pojęcia o kim ona mówi.

\- Co?

\- Chryste, sklerozę masz czy co? - syknął nad zirytowany Williams - Piosenkarka na którą zamach udaremniłeś w bardzo efektowny sposób... - urwał na chwilę - Tak dla przypomnienia - wpadłeś na scenę zwisając na jednym z kabli od oświetlenia, niczym pieprzony Tarzan i zgarnąłeś panienkę pod pachę w sekundę przed strzałem.

\- To ona miała na imię Candy? 

\- To jej pseudonim... 

***

Spotkał się z tą swoją wielbicielką i próbował wytłumaczyć jej, że nic z tego nie będzie. Skończył spętany jak prosiak i zapakowany do prywatnego samolotu panny Candy. To aż śmieszne, że po tym wszystkim co przeszedł w swoim życiu dał się podejść jak dzieciak. 

Na szczęście na chwilę przed startem przybyła jego kawaleria. Kono obezwładniła ochroniarzy dziewczyny, a Chin skuł pilota. Zaraz za nimi na pokład wpadł Danny, a sekundę później Doris McGarret i oboje zamarli w identycznych pozach z jednakowo rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie żeby im się specjalnie dziwił. Zapewne nie spodziewali się go znaleźć przywiązanego do fotela, ubranego jednie w różowe szorty i z cycatą blondynką na kolanach. 

Ręka Danny'ego na pistolecie drgnęła niebezpiecznie. 

\- Masz trzy sekundy na odsunięcie się na odpowiednią odległość zanim pokażę ci jak New Jersey broni terytorium. 

\- Spokojnie. - powiedziała jego matka i McGarret był wdzięczny, że chociaż jedno z nich zachowało resztki samokontroli - W razie co wiem, jak pozbyć się ciała żeby nikt go nie znalazł. 

\- Dzięki pani mamo 

I Steve już kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał. 

***

Pół godziny później był już uwolniony i niemal siłą ubrany przez własną matkę i Danny'ego. A skoro ta dwójka zaczęła ze sobą współpracować i niejako darzyć się sympatią... to już wiedział, że zapowiadają się dla niego bardzo ciężkie czasy.


End file.
